


South Park High School's Dance Team

by lynnkath08



Series: South Park High School [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Dance Team, Dancing, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Hanging Out, Slow Romance, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: This story talks about how South Park High School's Dance Team formed. It's a spin-off story of Life At South Park High School. The main character for this story is my OC, named Danielle Mager. It also focuses on her new relationship with Pete Thelman (the Hair Flip Goth). I suggest you read Life At South Park High School before this story.





	1. Chapter 1

***5 years earlier, March 12***

"Attention students of South Park High school!" PC Principal said through the PA system. "The next week we will have South Park High School's Dance Team for the very first time. If any of you are interested Dance Team pre-audition clinics are March 20 through 22, and auditions are March 23," he added.

"A dance team at South Park High? Finally!" Danielle said.

"Isn't the dance team similar to cheerleading? So technically you'd go from one cheer team to another," Clyde said.

"No, they're different. Cheerleading involves gymnastics, tossing, and cheering. Dancing involves leaps and turns, plus the moves are more fluid," Danielle said.

"Wait, so you're gonna quit cheerleading to join the dance team?" Tweek asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but yes. I've been dancing since I was 2. Dancing is my life," Danielle said.

"Dani, we're gonna miss you cheering with us," Bebe said, hugging Danielle. "But we know how much you love dancing, so show them what you've got," she added.

"We know you're going to make the team. You're an amazing dancer!" Wendy said.

"Thanks girls. That really means a lot to me," Danielle said.

"What about you, Nichole? And Tweek? Are you two joining the dance team as well?" Bebe asked.

"I'm actually gonna continue cheering," Tweek said.

"I'm joining the dance team as well," Nichole said.

"Good luck!" Wendy said.

"Nichole and Dani, we'll really miss you cheering with us. It won't be the same," Bebe said.

"It's not like we're moving, we're still here. But I get what you mean. We've been cheering together since kindergarten. Well, in Nichole's case, 4th grade. We were inseparable," Danielle said.

"I know. Good luck at the tryouts," Bebe said.

"Don't suck," Craig said.

Token slapped him on the back of his head. "Don't be rude," he said to the taller male. "And good luck," he said to Nichole and Danielle.

***March 23, tryout day***

"Nervous?" Danielle asked Nichole.

"A little, but I'm really excited. What about you?" Nichole asked.

"Same," Danielle said. "At least we survived our solo tryouts," she added.

"I know, next is the group tryout, and after that we tryout in pairs," Nichole said, and Danielle nodded.

"Alright ladies. It's time," Coach Kelly, the new dance team coach, said. The girls walked into the gymnasium and got in formation, with Danielle, Nichole, and Katie Gelson, a former Vampire Kid, at the front.

The girls did multiple routines: jazz, kickline, hip-hop, and pom. Each routine lasted for 1 minute and 30 seconds.

***2 hours later***

"Excellent job ladies! The new team will be announced tomorrow on the school's website. Be sure to check it out. Thank you to those who showed up at tryouts!" Coach Kelly said.

All the girls grabbed their belongings, getting ready to go home. They were all nervous, excited, and anxious of their results.

Danielle got in her car and drove home, to greeted by her family.

"Dani, how did it go?" Mrs. Mager asked.

"I'm pretty confident that I did well," Danielle said.

"I'm sure you made it. If not, it's not the end of the world. I know you're graduating next year, but there are college dance teams too," Mr. Mager said.

"I know. I hope I make this team though," Danielle said.

"Well we have the feeling that you did. You're an excellent dancer," Mrs. Mager said.

"Thank you. The results will be in tomorrow," Danielle said.

***The next day, Danielle's POV***

"Dani! Wake up! Wake up!" Mom said, shaking my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked, slowly getting up.

"It's 6AM. Check out the school's website!" Mom said.

"Ok," I said, getting my laptop. I opened up the school's website and went to the athletics section, and the first thing I saw was the dance team results. 

**_Congratulations to the South Park Lady Cows Dance Team!_ **

**_Upcoming Seniors:_ **

_Dani Mager (Captain)_

_Nichole Daniels (Co-Captain)_

_Katie Gelson (Co-Captain)_

_Esther Stoley_

**_Upcoming Juniors:_ **

_Rebecca Cotswolds_

_Laura Reynolds_

**_Upcoming Sophomores:_ **

_Gina Connors_

_Veronica Wilson_

**_Upcoming Freshman:_ **

_Mia Baker_

_Hannah Williams_

_All dancers have a mandatory meeting on Sunday, March 25 at 10AM, located at the school gymnasium._

I could not believe my eyes. I made the dance team! Not to mention my name was at the top of the list! And I was made captain!

"Oh my god! I made it! I actually made it!" I squealed. 

"Congratulations Dani, we're so proud of you," Dad said.

"We knew you'd make it," Mom said.

"Thank you so much! I'm so happy right now!" I said. "I have dance class in three hours. Might as well get ready now," I added.

"Ok, we'll get breakfast ready," Mom said, and both of my parents left my room.

I got ready in thirty minutes, then went downstairs to have breakfast.

I receive a text from Nichole.

_'Congratulations on making the team!'_

I texted her back.

_'Thank you! Congratulations to you too!'_

My phone vibrated again, and I got another text from Nichole.

_'Thank you so much! I'll see you at dance later'_

I responded to her text.

_'Ok, see you later'_

***Dance class, 3rd Person POV***

Danielle walked into the dance studio, and got ready for jazz class. She was then greeted by Nichole, Katie, Esther, Rebecca, Butters, and Mike Makowski, another former Vampire Kid. 

"Alright class," the dance teacher, Ms. Michelle, said, walking into the room. "We have a new student joining us today," she added, and Pete, one of the Goth kids, walked in.

"Hi, I'm Pete. My parents made me take dance class. I took it in middle school for two years but quit because I hated it. I'm back because they made me do it so I could make more friends," Pete said, flipping his hair. Wow, what a ray of sunshine.

"Ok everyone, please make Pete feel welcome," Ms. Michelle said.

"Welcome, Pete!" the class said cheerfully, much to Pete's dismay.

***4 hours later***

The students were in their final class for the day, which was tap. They were dancing to the song "Conga" by Gloria Estefan.

"Wonderful! One more time!" Ms. Michelle said.

"You said that like 10 times already," Pete said softly to himself.

Once the routine was done, Ms. Michelle turned the radio off. "That was amazing! You all did a great job! I will see you all tomorrow at 3," she said.

"Finally," Pete said, grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

"Alright girls, tomorrow we have our very first dance team meeting at 10AM," Danielle said.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Nichole said.


	2. Chapter 2

***The next day***

"Alright ladies, it's time for our group shot," Coach Kelly said, and all the girls got together and posed for the pictures. They had on their new dance uniforms with pom-poms in their hands.

***Danielle's POV***

I'm so happy right now! I love my new uniform! We just got our pictures taken, and it was time to change into our normal clothes. After changing, I walked out of the locker room, and I saw my ex-boyfriend's little sister, Mia. Mitch and I broke up in January. We believed it was best if we stayed friends. Even though we broke up, we still talk to each other, and I still talk to his sister too. She's currently an eighth grader, but tried out for the dance team for her freshman year.

"Hi Dani," Mia said, hugging me gently.

"Hey Mia," I said, hugging her back.

Nichole looked at us and smiled softly.

"Dani, even though you're not with my brother anymore, we're still friends, right?" Mia asked.

"Of course we are. We may not be together anymore, but that won't change our friendship," I reassured her. "How's Firkle?" I asked, winking at her.

Mia blushed. "He's doing good. He's been starting to open up," she said.

"That's good. Speaking of, I spy a certain goth. Oh, the others are there too," I said, looking towards the other side of the field, where the goth kids are currently sitting.

"Hey Firkle!" Mia shouted, waving at the youngest goth. Firkle waved back.

I looked at the goth kids, but I was mainly focused on Pete. For some reason I find him to be quite attractive, despite him constantly whining about "conformists" and being gloomy. I'll get to see him at dance practice later.

"Come on, Dani. It's time to go," Katie said, gently tugging my arm.

***Pete's POV***

What am I doing here? Why did I sit here, watching the new dance team when they were just getting their pictures taken. Seriously, why am I here? Oh, it's because for some reason I have my eyes on that blonde girl from dance class. Diana? Was that her name? Oh, wait. No. Her name is Dani. Not to mention Firkle wanted to see the new dance team because his girlfriend is now part of the team. Why did Firkle choose a conformist for a girlfriend? Why am I looking at a conformist?

"You were staring at the captain of the dance team, weren't you?" Michael asked me.

"She's a good dancer," I said. Shit. I said that out loud. Damn it!

"No way," Michael said.

"I see her at dance practice later," I said, flipping my hair.

"Oh my god, no waaay," Michael said.

"How is dance?" Henrietta asked.

"Torture. But for some reason, that conformist blonde girl makes it worth it," I told her.

"No waaaayyyy," Michael said again.

"You know what? I need to stop calling her a conformist, even though she is. Her name is Dani," I said, flipping my hair again.

"No way! No way, no waaaaayyyyy!!" Michael said, getting off the bleachers and running behind it.

Henrietta followed him, Firkle and I trailing behind.

"Michael, calm down," Henrietta said, kissing him gently. They've been dating for 4 years. They're like the "parents" of our group, with Firkle being the little brother.

"First it was Firkle, and now Pete," Michael said, running a hand through his hair.

"I try to fight it but I can't. She's beautiful. Seeing her dance yesterday got me hypnotized. And I can't wait to see her at practice again this afternoon," I said, flipping my hair again.

"Did you have wet dreams about her last night?" Firkle asked.

"Firkle, that's not appropriate," Henrietta said.

"Sorry," Firkle said, looking down. I did see a slight smirk on his face.

"Why? Do you have wet dreams about Mia?" I asked, getting back at him.

"Well, I... uh," Firkle said, blushing.

"Oh my god, no waaaayyyy!" I said, smirking.

"Pete, that's enough!" Michael said.

"Whatever. I'm getting ready for dance. I'll just see you guys later," I said, walking away from my friends.

"Try not to get a boner!" Firkle yelled. I just flipped him off.

***Dance practice, 3rd Person POV***

It was time for contemporary dance class, and Danielle was stretching until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Pete.

"Oh, hey," Danielle said.

"Hi," Pete said in return.

"What's up? Here to complain about how 'conformist' this class is?" Danielle asked, though she felt bad after asking that question, especially since she did find the guy attractive, despite his constant complaining.

"Actually, no. I was kind of wondering if you wanted to do a duet together," Pete said, looking down.

"Sure, we could do that. Why not. We just have to decide what style and what song," Danielle said.

"Right. I was thinking we could do a contemporary routine. I still remember some moves from when I took dance back in middle school," Pete said, flipping his hair.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing you here before. Well, welcome back," Danielle said.

"Thanks," Pete said. "By the way, since I decided on what style we should do, you pick the song," he added.

"Alright, cool," Danielle said.

***Time skip***

"Want to hang out for a little while?" Pete asked, flipping his hair. Dance class was over.

"Sure," Danielle said. She checked her phone, and it was 6PM. "We could chill for a couple hours," she added.

"Cool," Pete said.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what made you want to do a duet with me?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know, I guess I kind of wanted to get to know you a little more," Pete responded. "Oh my god, that sounded so conformist," he added, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Danielle chuckled. "It's cool. In a way, I am kind of glad you asked. I mean, I wanted to get to know you a little more as well," she said.

"Dani! What are you doing with the emo guy?!" Cartman asked.

"He's not emo, he's goth! Get it straight!" Danielle snapped.

"Hey, Dani! Hey, Hair Flip!" Kenny said.

"The name is Pete!" Pete said, flipping his hair again.

"Let's go to Tweak Bros," Danielle said, gently tugging Pete's arm.

The two of them walked until they reached the coffee shop.

"GAH! Hey, Dani! And hello, sir!" Tweek greeted.

"'Sup, Tweek?" Danielle greeted back.

"Oh hey, Targaryen. What are you doing with him?" Craig asked, gesturing to Pete.

"We just got out of dance practice," Danielle said.

"Right. So, the usual?" Craig asked, taking his friend's order.

"You know it," Danielle said.

"And for you?" Craig asked Pete.

"Just a plain black coffee and a glaze donut," Pete said, flipping his hair.

"Ok, and your total is $7.30," Craig said.

Pete was about to pay, but Danielle beat him to it.

"I got it," Danielle said, taking some money out.

"Are you sure? I don't mind paying," Pete said.

"I'm sure, but thank you anyways," Danielle said.

"Ok, but next time, it's on me," Pete told her.

"Wait, what?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing," Pete said, flipping his hair.

"Ok then," Danielle said, handing the money to Craig.

Craig eyed the two suspiciously, taking the money, and gave Danielle her change. "Your order will be up in a couple minutes," he said, trying to make it less awkward.

"Thanks," Pete said. He and Danielle went to a table near the window.

***Craig's POV***

Targaryen is hanging out with the goth dude. What is she doing with him? She's not turning goth, is she? I walked into the back room and saw Mitch washing the plates. The two of them broke up in January, but they're still on good terms.

"Was that Dani?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why is she with that scary guy? He scares me," Tweek said, placing a cup of black coffee, and a cup of caramel coffee on one tray. He placed two plates on another tray. One had a glazed donut, and the other had a cinnamon roll. He grabbed the tray with the pastries.

"They were at dance practice. Apparently he dances now," I said, grabbing the tray with the drinks, and we both walked to their table, setting the trays down.

"Do you like dancing?" Tweek asked Pete.

Pete looked at Tweek. "Yeah, it's cool," he said, flipping his hair.

"Good to know," Tweek said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I immediately hugged him back.

"As a matter of fact, we plan on doing a contemporary duet," Pete said, sipping his coffee.

"DON'T KILL HER!" Tweek said, then he put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he whimpered.

"Tweek, are you ok?" Targaryen asked, biting her cinnamon roll.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I need coffee!" Tweek said.

"Everything ok?" Mitch asked.

Tweek just flinched and screamed, then he calmed down. "Yeah I'm good," he said.

I hugged him tighter and rubbed his back.

"Hey! I've seen you before. You're Michael, right?" Mitch asked Pete.

"It's Pete. Michael is my friend, the one with the curly hair," Pete said, flipping his hair. I hate it when he does that.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I know your friend Firkle, though. My sister is dating him," Mitch said.

"I know that," Pete said. Flip your hair one more time and I will cut it. I dare you.

"I need coffee!" Tweek said.

"Ok, we'll get you some coffee," I said, and we went to the back.

A couple minutes later, Mitch came back.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said.

***Danielle's POV***

I was eating, until I heard my phone go off multiple times. I check it and noticed I had several notifications and texts.

_Instagram:_

_@kennyissexymccormick: I guess opposites attract! <3 -tagged: @danidancer, @petefliphairdontcare_

_-@eric.t.cartman: With the emo guy?! Ew!_

_-@buttersscotch: Aww! They look cute together!_

_-@k_broflovski: They do make a perfect match despite their differences_

_-@firkle_g_smith: He really does seem into her_

_-@lylemager: He kind of scares me, but my sister seems happy_

_-@wtestaburger: As long as they're happy, I'm happy_

_-@bebestevens: OMG I ship it! #danete_

_-@michaelnonconformist: Omg no waaaaayyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-@henriettagothchickbiggle: She's a conformist! But she's pretty_

_-@mikevampmakowski: Out of all the guys, she chose a goth?!_

_-@kgbloodrayne: I heard they're doing a dance together_

_-@clydetacoman: I'm kind of scared of him_

_-@miabaker: I still kind of miss you being with my brother, but if you're happy, I'm happy_

_-@stanmarsh: A goth and a dancer?_

_-@nicholedaniels: Good luck with your routine!_

_-@tokenb: I need to do a background check with this guy_

_-@kevinscifi: Does he like Star Wars too?_

_-@damien666: #danete4ever_

_-@pippirrup: I wonder if their kid would be half-goth_

 

_Texts:_

_Mom: Are you ok?_

_Dad: How was dance?_

_Fatass: Why are you hanging with the emo guy?!_

_Pervert: You're with hair flip guy?_

_Kyle: This is Kyle's mom. First the Tucker boy, now this goth? I forbid you from hanging out with him!_

_Nichole: I can't wait to see your routine together!_

_Token: He hurts you, I kill him_

 

"Dani, you ok?" Pete asked me, flipping his hair. I just showed him my phone. "Shit," he said.

"Seriously, Pip?!" I said out loud.

"What did he say? Oh, fuck, I just read that too," Pete said.

"I know just what to do," I said, turning the camera of my phone on, and faced it towards Pete and myself. We decided to make a video.

***3rd Person POV***

_Dani: Hey everyone, it's Dani_

_Pete: And Pete *hair flip*_

_D: We just want to let everyone know that we are not dating_

_P: Yeah we just started talking to each other_

_D: And we hardly even know each other_

_P: Sorry for the misunderstanding, but we're not a couple_

_D: Bye everyone!_

_P: Yeah, bye *hair flip*_

Danielle then posted the video on Facebook. All of a sudden there was a tap on the window. It was a sad looking Michael.

"It's sad because I drew this picture of you two," Michael said, holding up a drawing of Pete and Danielle kissing.

"I didn't know you could draw," Pete said.

"I've been drawing since I was 5," Michael said.

Henrietta and Firkle showed up.

"Just look at this beautiful drawing!" Henrietta said, holding up a drawing of Pete and Danielle cuddling.

"And I drew this just for you guys!" Firkle said, holding up a drawing of Pete and Danielle holding hands.

"Pete, I didn't think you're friends were so extra," Danielle said.

"They're normally not," Pete said, flipping his hair.

"Look, Tweek. It reminds me of us," Craig said, wrapping an arm around Tweek.

"I know right," Tweek said, leaning on Craig's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me walk you home," Pete said to Danielle.

"I'll be fine, but thank you anyways," Danielle responded.

"It's getting late, and it's dark. I'll walk you home," Pete said, flipping his hair.

"Well, alright," Danielle said, and the two of them walked together.

"So how long have you been dancing?" Pete asked.

"15 years. I've been dancing since I was 2. I started going on pointe when I was 11," Danielle said.

"Wow. That's cool," Pete said.

"Thanks. Dancing is my life. It's also my future," Danielle said.

"You should audition for So You Think You Can Dance. You're an amazing dancer," Pete said, flipping his hair.

Danielle chuckled. "That's what they all say," she said. "Well, we're here," she added as they reached the front of her house.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow," Pete said.

"Yep, see ya. And thanks for walking me home," Danielle said, opening the door.

"No problem," Pete said, flipping his hair.

"Good night," Danielle said.

"Yeah, good night," Pete said back, then he walked away.

Danielle walked into her house to be greeted by her family.

"There's my shining, sparkling dancer!" Mrs. Mager said.

"So, how did it go?" Mr. Mager asked.

"Wonderful. We got our new uniforms, new hair bow, a pair of wrist weights, had our pictures taken, and new pom-poms!" Danielle said, taking the items out of her bag.

"Beautiful!" Mrs. Mager said. "And how was dance practice?" she asked.

"Fun as always," Danielle said.

"That's good to hear. Now, who was that boy you were just walking with?" Mr. Mager asked.

"Oh, his name is Pete Thelman. He's in my dance class. I also have history, English, and chemistry with him," Danielle said.

"He kind of scares me," Lyle said.

"He's actually really nice," Danielle said.

"You talk to him?" Mrs. Mager asked.

"Well, we actually just started talking today, and we just exchanged numbers like an hour ago," Danielle said.

***Danielle's POV***

"I must say, he is kind of cute," Mom said, winking at me.

I felt my face warm up. "Mom!" I whined.

"He seems kind of sketchy," Dad said.

"Honey, you shouldn't judge someone based on how they look, I mean, he was nice enough to walk our daughter home," Mom told Dad.

"True. Dani, did he try to touch you, or make a move on you?" Dad asked.

"No, but he suggested that I audition for So You Think You Can Dance," I said.

"Well, you should!" Mom said.

"I'll think about it," I said. "I'm going up to my room," I added.

"Ok, we'll see you later," Dad said.

I went up to my room, and as soon as I got in, I heard a tap on my window. I checked it, to see Henrietta. How the hell did she reach my window when my room was on the second floor? I then looked down to see that she was standing on Firkle's shoulders, and Firkle was standing on Michael's shoulders while holding Henrietta's feet. Poor Michael looked miserable while holding Firkle's feet. I noticed Stan, Token, Damien, and Craig behind the goths, probably to spot them.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Date Pete," Henrietta said.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"I said date Pete. You're the only conformist he can tolerate," Henrietta told me.

I then heard my phone vibrate.

"Give me a minute," I said, grabbing my phone.

"Who is it?!" I heard Michael ask from the bottom of the human tower.

I froze. "It's from Pete," I said.

"Yeah, I told him to stop being a pussy and text you," Firkle said.

"Open it. What does it say?" Henrietta asked.

I did what she told me, and read the message.

_'Dani, I just want to let you know that you're beautiful. I know we just started talking, but damn it! I already find myself attracted to you. You're stunning! To all the haters who say goths and non-goths shouldn't date, fuck them. Please be my girl'_

I just stared at my phone for about a minute until I was snapped out of my daze.

"Dani!" Henrietta said, interrupting my thought. "We're still here!" she added.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry!" I said.

"What did he say?!" Michael asked.

"And you have to read it out loud for us to hear," Craig said. I then read Pete's message out loud.

"Text him back!" Firkle said.

"What do I say?" I asked.

"How do you feel about him? You should text him how you feel," Token said. "I still need to do a background check on him," he mumbled, and Craig laughed.

"I mean, I do find him attractive. And he's really nice," I said.

"Then text him that," Damien said.

"Ok, I'll text him how I really feel," I said. I responded to Pete's text.

_'Hey Pete. I find myself attracted to you as well. You're so fucking handsome and I really want to get to know you even more. And yes, I'll be your girl.'_

_'And by the way, stop smoking. It's an extreme turn-off.'_

My phone vibrated again.

_'Ok, I'll do my best.'_

"Well?" Henrietta said.

"So I told him how I felt, and I also told him to stop smoking," I said.

"What did he say? 'Fuck you conformist bitch. You can suck my non-conformist dick. I can smoke whenever I want.' Is that what he said?" Firkle asked.

"He said he'll do his best," I said.

"No way! He's whipped! He's fucking whipped!" Michael said. The two above him eventually lost their balance and fell. Fortunately for them, Stan, Token, Damien, and Craig were there to catch them.

"You ok?" I asked the group.

"Yeah we're good!" Stan said.

"Guys, let's go home," Michael said.

"Good night!" I called to them.

"Good night, Dani!" the group said back.

Mom suddenly walked in. "What was all that commotion?" she asked.

"I don't even know anymore," I said.

"Alright, good night, sweetie," Mom said.

"Good night, Mom," I said in return, and my mom left my room.

I got ready for bed, and when I was done, I picked up my phone to text Pete again.

_'I've decided on a song for our routine. "Latch" by Sam Smith. The acoustic version. Listen to it.'_

I then placed my phone down and laid in bed. After about five minutes, my phone vibrated again.

_'I love it! We still have to choreograph our routine.'_

My phone rang, and I got a call from Pete.

"Hello?" I said after picking up my phone.

 _"Hey, so when is your first dance team practice? Just so it doesn't clash with our routine practice,"_ Pete said.

"Dance team practice starts tomorrow. Our practices are on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, all from 3-5. I told Ms. Michelle about dance team schedule and she scheduled our studio practices on Tuesdays and Fridays, all from 4-6. Saturdays are 9-1" I told him.

 _"Alright, that's good to know. Damn, how do you manage a tight schedule?"_ Pete asked.

"I ask myself the exact same thing. But I think it's worth it. Dancing is what I really love," I said.

 _"I know. Oh, and what you said about me smoking, if it makes you feel better, I'll stop. It's going to be so hard, but I'll do it for you,"_ Pete said.

"Thank you. Well, it's getting late, so we should be going to bed. Good night," I said.

 _"Ok, good night,"_ Pete said. We both said our goodbyes and hung up.

I sent him a picture of me in my pointe shoes, as well as a video of me doing some pointe work. I'll just read his response tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

***The next morning***

"Good morning, dumbasses," Mr. Garrison said, entering the room. "Today, I will be rearranging your seats," he added.

"Oh man! I hope he doesn't separate us," Tweek whispered to Craig.

"I know, baby, I know," Craig said, kissing Tweek's forehead softly.

* * *

"On the front row, we have Butters, Tweek, Pete, Dani, Craig, and Nichole," Mr. Garrison read his seating arrangement. He kept on reading his chart as the students went to their new seats. ".....Henrietta, Kyle, Bradley, and Pip," he finished reading the chart. "Now, if you don't like your new seat, just suck it up because this will be your permanent seat until the last day of school," he added.

"Dani, I saw that picture and video you sent me last night. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my entire life," Pete whispered to Danielle.

"What did she send you? Nudes?" Kenny asked with a smirk.

"No, dumbass! She was in her ballet clothes, and she also wore her pointe shoes," Pete said to the perverted blonde male.

"Will you guys shut up? Now, anyways, not that I actually give a shit, how was everyone's weekend?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"Wonderful! Can I have everyone's attention please? This Saturday, from 4-9, there will be a dinner event going on at Casa Bonita to support South Park's new Dance Team to help us go to UDA Dance Camp, which will be on July 6-9 to prepare us for Nationals on January next year. 15% of your bill will go to South Park's Dance Team," Danielle said.

"We hope to see you all there! If you can't stay in, you can order take out," Nichole said, passing out flyers to the class.

"As much as I want to complain about having to help this stupid dance team, I can't say no to Casa Bonita," Cartman mumbled, snatching a flyer from Nichole's hand.

"Eric, don't be rude!" Heidi said. She gently took a flyer from Nichole and thanked her.

"Oh come on! I bet the dance team is as bad as the cheer team! The cheer team sucks! I'm sure the dance team would be just a bunch of skanks. Just give them a pole, I'm sure they'd be more than happy to dance on it," Cartman said.

"This is why I broke up with you!" Heidi said.

"Screw all of you! I'm going home!" Cartman said, picking up his bag and walking out the door.

Stan followed behind. "I gave you a ride. How are you going to get home now?" he asked.

"Damn it!" Cartman said, walking back in the room, taking his seat.

"Thank you, Stanley," Mr. Garrison said.

***Timeskip to afternoon, dance team practice***

"5,6,7,8!" Danielle chanted, and the girls did their dance. They were learning a pom routine. The girls did multiple turns, kicks, leaps, and jumps, and they were all in sync.

"Let's go!" the dance team yelled. The songs they danced to were a medley of "Ready For It" by Taylor Swift, "Team" by Iggy Azalea, and "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez.

Practice lasted for two hours until it was time to go home.

"Great practice for our first one," Danielle said.

"I know right! I'm looking forward for next practice," Nichole said.

"And I can't wait to slide my hand under your skirts," Kenny said, putting his arms around Danielle and Nichole.

"Ew!" Danielle and Nichole said, brushing Kenny's arms off.

"Hey! I'm the school's mascot now, so you better get used to seeing me more," Kenny said, smirking.

"You're our mascot now?" Katie asked.

"Oh you betcha! I just got my costume today," Kenny said, showing the girls pictures of himself in a cow costume.

"That looks heavy," Nichole said.

"It kind of is. Especially the mask. I have to do at least 20 push-ups, 20 sit-ups, 20 jumping jacks, lift at least 50 lbs., run at least one lap around the track, and do a cartwheel while wearing full costume," Kenny said.

"Damn, I'm so sorry," Danielle said.

"Eh, it's worth it. At least I get to see the cheerleaders, and now also the new dance team, so more girls for me!" Kenny said.

"Bye, Kenny," Danielle said.

"Remember what I said. I go through tough workouts in a heavy costume," Kenny said.

"We do sit-ups, push-ups, jumping jacks, lift weights, and run laps as well. And we go through hours and hours of choreography, jumps, leaps, and turns, as well as staying in sync. We may be tired and aching, but we have to smile through it all," Danielle said.

"True. At least you all look sexy doing it," Kenny said. "Well, it was nice talking with you ladies, but I have to check on Karen. She's now one of the twirlers. See ya, ladies," he added, then walked away.

"I am stoked for next practice!" Katie said. The girls were then approached by the Goth Kids. "I'll see you girls later. Love you!" Katie said, then she walked away.

"Love you too, Kit-Kat!" Danielle and Nichole both said.

"Why were you hanging out with that Katie girl?" Henrietta asked.

"She's part of the dance team, and she's one of our friends," Danielle said.

"She was part of the South Park Vampire Society, which is our sworn enemies," Michael said.

"Guys, the past is in the past. I just wish you all would get along," Danielle said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete opens up to Dani even more.

***7:30 PM, Dani's house***

"Psst! Dani! Dani!" Kenny said, tapping Danielle's shoulder.

"What?!" Danielle snapped.

"Ok, so I know you and Pete just started talking, but if you two decide to have sex, just know that he's kinky as hell," Kenny said, snuggling on Marcela, Danielle's cousin.

"Really? How do you know? Did you have sex with him?" Danielle asked.

"No, I just know," Kenny said, shrugging.

"Seriously. How?!" Danielle asked again.

"It's obvious. He's goth. What did you expect? I mean, goths are kinky as hell. I could just imagine how Michael and Henrietta's sex life is. In 7th grade, I hooked up with a goth chick and she was kinky as FUCK! She tied me up and whipped me. It was so sexy!" Kenny said.

Danielle just rolled her amber eyes. "Whatever. You can't just assume how a person is in bed just because of how they look," she said.

"Come on, Elle! He's just trying to help," Marcela cooed, while snuggling closer to Kenny.

The blonde girl scoffed, then turned to face the TV. Lyle and Ike were busy teaching Firkle to play Mario Kart.

"I call dibs on Yoshi!" Lyle said.

"And I'll be Toad!" Ike said.

"Who's the most hardcore, most intimidating character in this game?" Firkle asked, frowning at the screen.

"I'd say Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser," Lyle said.

"And Bowser, in my opinion, is the most intimidating one. The turtle-looking one with the spikes," Ike said.

"Bowser it is," Firkle said.

Danielle couldn't help but laugh as she watched her brother and his best friend teaching her crush's best friend to play a video game. Anything to ignore the couple snuggling next to each other. She then heard her phone vibrate. It was a text from Pete.

_'Want to hang out at Stark's Pond?'_

She smiled and replied:

_'Sure :)'_

"Who's that?" Marcela asked.

"It's Pete," Danielle said, getting up from the couch. She ran up to her room to get ready, when she heard her phone vibrate again. It was another text from Pete.

_'I'll pick you up in 5'_

Danielle then left her room and ran downstairs, heading to the front door, and walked out. She was going through her social media pages until a black Ford Mustang pulled up in her driveway. She looked up and saw the familiar red fringe through the windshield. Danielle smiled and walked towards the car, and went in.

"Hi," Danielle said, smoothing out her purple dress.

"Hey," Pete said as he backed out of the driveway, and drove off. "You look great," he added.

"Thank you," Danielle said, tucking her hair under her ear.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself," Pete said, flipping his hair. The two of them were sitting on a bench in front of the lake.

"Besides dancing, I love to do yoga. Especially acroyoga," Danielle said.

"What's acroyoga?" Pete asked.

"It's acrobatics and yoga. I have a picture here," Danielle said as she took her phone out to show him a picture. It was of her, Nichole, and Katie.

(Danielle: left, Nichole: middle, Katie: right)

"Wow! That looks really cool!" Pete said, flipping his hair. He scrolled through another picture, one of Danielle and Nichole.

(Nichole: base, Danielle: flyer)

"That looks complicated," Pete said about the second picture.

"It is, but it's really fun," Danielle said. "We should try it sometime. I mean, you and me," she added.

"I've never done yoga before," Pete confessed.

"Really? You should give it a try," Danielle said.

"Maybe I should. My mom does it all the time. I never did it because I thought it was such a conformist thing," Pete said, flipping his hair.

"Well, I caught Firkle and Mia doing acroyoga last week," Danielle said.

"Wait, what? Firkle does yoga now?" Pete asked.

"Yeah! It took a lot of begging on Mia's side, but he eventually gave in. I even got a picture of them," Danielle said, scrolling through her phone, until she found the picture she was looking for, of the young couple.

"Oh my god, no way!" Pete said, flipping his hair again.

"Yeah, and we are going to be doing a contemporary duet next month so yoga will definitely help," Danielle said.

"You're right. I'll get started," Pete said.

"Sounds good," Danielle said. "So, what about you? Tell me about yourself," she added.

"I used to do kickboxing after quitting dance in middle school, although my parents just took me out of the class last week after I punched Cartman and gave him a nosebleed," Pete said, flipping his hair.

Danielle chuckled. "That's funny. But how do you like dance?" she asked.

Pete sighed. "I'll be honest with you, it's not really my thing, but you make it worth it. After our duet, I plan on quitting only because I want to get a job as a lifeguard for the summer. I hope you're not mad, but I understand if you are," he said.

"Pete, I'm not mad at all. As a matter of fact, I'm actually happy for you. I mean, I would be sad that I won't dance with you anymore, but you'll get to do what you want, and I'm proud of you for that," Danielle said.

"Thanks, Dani. That really means a lot to me," Pete said, smiling at her, while flipping his hair.

"Anytime," Danielle said, smiling back. "So when does your training start?" she asked.

"Next Monday, I'm scheduled for First Aid/ CPR/ AED training, which is five hours long. Lifeguard training is next Wednesday," Pete told her.

"Good luck," Danielle said, gently placing her hand on top of Pete's, making them both blush.

"Thank you," Pete said, brushing a strand of Dani's hair off her face.

"No problem," Danielle said. "What other activities do you do?" she asked.

"I workout a lot. Running, swimming, weightlifting, and I also have this punching bag at home that I use all the time. Even after leaving my kickboxing class, I still do some punches. Other than that, I do a lot of running and lifting. I'm joining the powerlifting team next winter," Pete said, flipping his hair again.

"That's hardcore," Danielle said.

"I know, but I've decided that I want to work as an EMT in the future, and then work my way to become a paramedic, so that would help a lot," Pete said.

"Oh yeah, powerlifting is very beneficial for that career choice," Danielle said.

"Definitely. It amazes me that you can turn your favorite sport into a career," Pete said, holding Dani's hand gently.

"Dance isn't just a sport, it's also a lifestyle," Danielle said.

"And you're so amazing at it," Pete said, flipping his hair once more.

"Thank you," Danielle said, smoothing out Pete's hair.

"No problem," Pete said, squeezing Danielle's hand softly. "I want to give this a try," he added.

"Me too," Danielle said, locking her fingers with Pete's.


End file.
